Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a front-end amplifier circuit for biomedical electronics, and more particularly it relates to a current-mode front-end amplifier circuit for biomedical electronics.
Description of the Related Art
For detecting a biological signal, front-end amplifier circuits plays a significant role in the field of biomedical electronics. Since the characteristics of biological signals include low frequencies and low amplitudes, a proper front-end circuit for amplifying a biological signal should have the characteristic of low noise and high gain. In addition, power consumption should be as low as possible for long-term measurements by a wearable device.